


Call Me An Amenity

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Only One Bed, POV Scott Lang, Polyamory, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: How was Scott supposed to sleep beside or,God, between them and not wish…
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Call Me An Amenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt “Only One Bed.” Title from “Bad Liar” by Selena Gomez, which overall, is unintentionally really fitting for this fic, so hooray for happy accidents!

_Oh, jeez._

That was Scott’s first thought the moment he entered the hotel room with Sam and Steve to find one king size bed.

This mission had been one problem after another. A bunch of leads that went nowhere. The van breaking down in a billow of smoke. Comms malfunctioning. The late-night downpour that began as they walked to the nearest hotel miles away. A hotel with only one vacancy left. Now this.

Not that he _didn’t_ want to share a bed with the couple, quite the opposite, really. That thought, and others like it, took up way more of Scott’s mental real estate than would’ve been appropriate if not for the fact that (and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around this) the feeling was totally mutual.

Also mutual, unfortunately, was that none of them had ever navigated a relationship like this before. Doing so slowly felt like the best course of action. They all agreed.

And Scott had been okay with it. More than okay. With all of it. With the flirting and the stolen kisses and the increasingly familiar touches. But now? How was he supposed to sleep beside or, _God_ , between them and not wish…

He swallowed hard.

“I, uh, I think I’m, I’m gonna head back to the car.”

“What?” they said in unison, Sam bemused and Steve concerned.

“You can’t go back out in this.”

“But Steve, I – ”

“Don’t bother, Tic Tac.” Sam chuckled as he sat on the bed with a small bounce. “If you leave, he’ll follow you and then I’ll have to follow both of you and we’ll all end up sleeping in that crusty van.”

“It’s not crusty.” Scott frowned. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve never slept in a car before. It’s happened plenty of times. I’ve actually been meaning to sleep in the van. Don’t wanna get too spoiled or comfortable, after all and one of us really oughta make sure no one tries to steal it.”

“This isn’t about the van, is it?” Steve cut in, thankfully, only now he was looking at Scott in that way he had that made him wonder if the captain’s real superpower was making people spill their guts to him.

And Scott wasn’t a good liar to begin with.

“Well…” He clenched the damp jacket in his hands. “No. Not really.”

With that, Steve pushed off the dresser he’d been leaning against, approaching him with a soft smile. “You don’t need to worry. Scotty, I promise we’ll both be perfect gentlemen.”

“And what if I don’t want you to be?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He fought the urge to grimace at his brazenness, instead holding on to Steve’s gaze. He watched as Steve blinked in surprise, his eyes wide and his cheeks going pink. A tiny chuckle escaped the blond as he looked back at Sam. Scott’s whole body buzzed with anticipation, but Sam just smiled, all relaxed and warm.

“Maybe in the morning,” he said then gave the spot beside him a pat. “C’mon, honey.”

Scott was on the bed in a flash.


End file.
